


Love me, love my dogs

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lewis loves his dogs a lot., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian was looking at Lewis with a pout on his face, he was stretched out on the sofa with two happily snorting bulldogs on his legs and stomach.(Or Roscoe and Coco use Sebastian as a bed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of Lewis' videos with his dogs, just a little bit of cute fluff about Roscoe and Coco sleeping on Sebastian.

"LEWIS!"

The shout from the living room distracted Lewis from making his cup of tea. He poked his head into the living room to see what the shout was about.

Sebastian was looking at Lewis with a pout on his face, he was stretched out on the sofa with two happily snorting bulldogs on his legs and stomach. Roscoe was the one curled up on his legs and Coco was the one on his stomach. Coco was wiggling closer on Sebastian in an attempt to lick his face.

"Can you get them off?" Sebastian whines to Lewis "I was just getting comfortable when these two decided to use me as a bed" he reaches out to ruffle Coco's ear and Lewis tries to suppress a laugh.

"Can't do that, sorry" Lewis replies "the dogs can sleep wherever they want and when they've found somewhere comfortable they will stay there...possibly forever"

"You can't tell them to get down?" Sebastian asks.

"Nope" Lewis responds, smiling "nothing can move them, they are an unmovable force I'm afraid, besides-" Lewis walks over to the sofa and ruffles Sebastian's hair "this is too damn adorable for words"

"I hate you" Sebastian tells Lewis with a half hearted glare, but Lewis merely chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head.

"You mean you love me" Lewis smiles at Sebastian "I'm making tea, do you want me to bring you some in?"

"Yeah" Sebastian answers, still continuing to play with Coco's ear and something inside Lewis unfurls at how gentle and kind Sebastian is being to his dogs. In the past Lewis' other partners have complained about his dogs, that they are too noisy or ugly, but not Sebastian. Sebastian had loved the dogs like his own since they began dating, he was always bringing toys for them to play with or buying stupid outfits he'd seen whilst out. Sebastian lavished attention on Roscoe and Coco and it filled Lewis' heart with joy to see Sebastian bond with his dogs. Roscoe and Coco were so important to him, the fact that Sebastian got on so well with them really made Lewis believe he had found the one.

Lewis makes his way back out to the kitchen to finish making the tea, happy and content, and listens to Sebastian jokingly admonish the dogs for using him as their bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
